Thank You
by smoshymerlin
Summary: It has been a week since Arthur died and then he gets a visit from a certain someone and it leads to a chain of events and what if a certain warlock finds love Watch the show fic Mergana, Arwen
1. Chapter 1

Thank You

It had been 1 week since Arthur died an Merlin pushed the boat that carried Arthur across the water. It was the hardest thing Merlin has ever done not even pushing out Freya's boat was that hard all he did was push the love of his life away-which was very hard still- it was easier than pushing away the reason he was here he was born to help Arthur fulfill his destiny of reuniting Albion and he never got to do it. He kept thinking over what the Great Dragon said that Arthur will one day rise again he wanted Arthur to rise now! But mostly he wanted Arthur and pushing he boat was hard because it was his best friend ever that died in his arms. To many have died in his arms to many that he loved and still does. He knew he would have to go back to Camelot to Gwen,Gaius,Leon,Percival and Gwaine. Merlin was not aware that Percival and Gwaine went out to Morgana and Gwaine died trying to kill her but his death was not in vain because Merlin killed her just in front of the Lake of Avalon. Merlin remembers Arthurs final words "thank you" and then he shut his eyes for the final time.

Merlin was going to stand up when he saw a bright light coming from the lake he walked towards it and he saw a great surprise, it was Freya with 2 others as she started walking forwards the other two lights became clear he was so happy he knees gave way and he fell to the ground it was Arthur and Gwaine? Merlin was wondering what Gwaine was doing there did he die in battle? Wait no Gwaine is dead! No he can't be why? It's Gwaine how did he die? But the biggest question he was wondering was why were they here with Freya.

"Merlin buddy you never told us you had a girlfriend or that you had magic. Mate imagine all the chaos we could have caused with you telling me." and of course it would have been the drunken knight who for a change was sober saying that.

"Sorry Gwaine I would have told you but I just never know who to trust. Not that I don't trust you but you know you anything could have happened like everybody that knows my secret dies like Lancelot,Will,my father, Freya and even Arthur so you know it's not good to die but that is a question I have for you why are you dead?" Asked Merlin

"Well after Eira was unmasked as a traitor Gwen hung her and me and Percival went to kill Morgana but she caught us and tortured me for your location and she used some sort of snake on me and well Percival got to me to hear my final words and the next thing I knew I was here in Avalon here with this prat and your girlfriend that no one knew you had. But enough of this we have some gifts for you that might help you in Camelot."

Then Freya stepped forward and Gwaine stepped back. Merlin was so happy to see her so he ran forward and kissed her.

"I missed you so much." Said Merlin

"I missed you to remember I will always love you." Replied Freya

Arthur and Gwaine started feeling a bit awkward about being there to see there reunion.

"I will love you forever and ever." Said Merlin

"Now Merlin you can talk to Arthur for a bit I know you will have a lot to talk about but then I need to talk to you." Explained Freya

"Of course who would forget about the prat that I'm the reason I am here for." Said Merlin as he walked over to Arthur.

"Well the week since I died I have been learning a lot and I want to say that I'm glad it was Camelot your mother sent you to otherwise I could be very much dead and all I want to say once again is thank you without you there would be no Camelot it would have died long ago with me. Now you can talk with Freya me and Gwaine will just sit down over here and talk. Oh and it's great Avalon has no alcohol Gwaine had only been sober."

So Merlin and Freya walked over to the trees to talk privately. Merlin could tell it was important by the look on her face.

"Well Merlin I have some good news for you I'm sending Arthur, Gwaine and some other old friends back with you there is going to be some great struggles in the next few weeks and the original round table knights need to be there. It will be a great test of loyalty and friendship. But also trust. But that will be in time for now I give you this little box. All you need to do is go in a room with only the most trusted friends of yours and click this arrow and it will show everyone on a wall replays of your life. It will show them everything magic and all so that is why I say only the most trusted should be shown but it is your choice." Freya handed Merlin the box,"Here it's yours now guard it carefully." They started walking back to the lake, "Now there some friends that you need."

Just as Freya said that 3 more bodies rose out of the water first to be clear was Elyon then Lancelot and then Mordred. Merlin was shocked why would Mordred be here? What does this have to do with him? Was he a part of the round table or was he still the traitor that killed Arthur?

"Yes I know Merlin why would I be here well I have fulfilled what my destiny was and I'm here to apologize I was filled with anger and rage for losing Kara and I wasn't thinking when I went to Morgana. Being in Avalon has left me time to think and in that time I realized that it was Kara. Arthur gave her the chance to leave but she didn't accept it and I'm so sorry I should not have left or betrayed you please accept my apology."

That shocked Merlin so much he really was not expecting Mordred to come back. He started thinking should he accept the apology but another part was telling him not to because he did kill Arthur and that is not easily forgiven.

"I accept but it will take time for me to fully trust you again after what you did last time."

"Okay it's done now we need to start heading back to Camelot as soon as possible I have some things to show you."

So all the round table heros went riding back to Camelot. It took at least 2 days but they finally arrived Merlin told the old deceased friends to go through one of the escape tunnels, it was the one that Arthur and Merlin helped Mordred through when they helped him when he was a boy. Merlin went off to say hi and a little welcome for being away and not seen since just before the battle by anyone but Gaius. It took longer than expected because by the time he got Gwen, Leon, Percival and Gaius to the armory it was dark outside. It had been at least a few hours since he had to deal with other problems.

Gwen was very confused as to why they were in the armory but she decided not to question it since Merlin is full of suprises but nothing prepared her for what she saw when she entered. It was her husband alive and he didn't look injured at all then out from the shadows appeared others she was so shocked it was Gwaine but Percival said he was dead Morgana tortured him to death and then her brother but he died in the Dark Tower. Oh also Lancelot no was he here to break up her arrive again, no he is loyal he wont do anything like that again. She was to blame as much as he was for what happened that night in the throne room. But then Mordred no not him he is plain evil he turned against them all and went to Morgana.

"Okay so I have some explaining to do don't I?" Asked Merlin

All Gwen could do was nod. So she called some servants to get enough food to feed all them and before log they were all comfortably seated in the room with the original round table. He listened to Merlin explain everything that happened at Avalon well of course he didn't mention anything to do with his magic or Freya. They all forgave Mordred they all understood his reasoning he was filled with rage and Morgana took advantage of that. Then Merlin said to meet him in Arthur and Gwen's chambers tomorrow at sunrise he has something to show them.

They all then split up to there chambers to have some serious chats well Merlin and Gaius did. Merlin got a major lecture from Gaius about not returning for about a week and a half then all they did was laugh over how they always end up in these weird crazy situations. Merlin didn't feel like telling Gaius about tomorrow he decided it would be easier to just tell them all tomorrow when they are all together. He then went to be to get a good nights rest ready for his big day tomorrow.

It was soon sunrise to soon he was up for most of the night thinking about what would happen today. Would the knights still like him after they find out about his magic? Would they still trust him? He had no idea he hoped they would it would make things easier. What he was very worried about was they would see everything even his mistakes like Morgana he hoped they wouldn't judge him.

Before long he was dressed and in the royal chambers waiting for the others to turn up. When they were all there he shut the door and locked it (by magic but no one needed to know that) and they were all staring at Merlin waiting for him to do something when he spoke.

"Okay so just before we left the lake to come here you guys that were there walked off to leave me and Freya alone while she entered the lake again and she told me something's that may not concern you but what she gave me will, please do not judge her I have spoken to her already and Freya says she can not remember anything after a certain incident that you will see soon but please I'm begging you to be nice."

Everyone turned and looked at him like he was insane what was he talking about who was this then Merlin called for to enter then they got a really big shock it was Morgana.


	2. Chapter 2

**I recommend you go back and reread the previous chapter before reading this because i made some major plot changes that are important to the story.**

* * *

Flashback

"Merlin so I know how you have your friends back but you don't have me I'm different to them I'm bound to this lake forever I can never leave it. I know you love me but I ask you this one thing please find love again not with me not with someone else." Said Freya as her and Merlin were walking towards the Lake of Avalon

Merlin was shocked at what he was hearing, him needing to find love but not Freya there was only one other person that he ever had a crush on but she is long gone and it was all his fault. That one person was Morgana but how would he ever love again after every girl that he's every had any interest in something bad happens. He regrets so much about not telling her about his magic or explaining what happened before he poisoned her. So much would have changed if he just did one thing different. He even could have ignored The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah or Gaius so what was Freya getting at? He thought to himself.

"Merlin I have to go now but as soon as I enter the lake I will leave with a gift she needs to be reminded of love and kindness and friendship she seems to have lost it and I have cleared all of memories from after the poisoning so it will be almost a fresh start." And with that Freya entered the lake just as all around her body started to glows he turned around and blew a kiss to Merlin and with that she was gone.

Merlin then turned around on the shore to see a body with a green dress it was the Lady Morgana not the witch she became but the kind and caring girl she used to be. Freya surely could not mean her that he finds love with her. She needs to be taught to love again. Freya's words echoed in his head maybe this is his second chance to fix things with Morgana everything will be fine.

Merlin quickly wrote a note (using magic) and placed it next to the sleeping form of Morgana and left. He then caught up with the others and left to Camelot.

After he did some hello's and stuff back arriving in Camelot he went to Morgana's old room. On the note he wrote to her he put:

Dear Morgana

I know you will wake up very confused but please I will explain everything to you go to Camelot it is east and it will take a few days to get there once in Camelot please sneak onto your bedroom and make sure no one sees you. Hope to see you then.

Merlin

Merlin waited a few hours he was about to give up when the door opened and came through it was Morgana. As soon as she saw him she walked up to and slapped him. He was expecting as much all remembers last was him poisoning her so he did sort of deserve it.

"Morgana I have some verge important things to explain to you please listen and do not interrupt me till I'm done then you may do whatever you like to me. Is that clear."

She nodded and he went and told her about the fact that she had died in a great battle along with Arthur and Mordred. Also how Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot died. He explained how Gwen is queen now and it has been 7 years since he poisoned her. He told her some things she did and things that he regret. He also told her about his magic which ended up being a major argument but after what felt like weeks but was merely a couple of hours he finished and all she did was lean in and kiss him.

"Thank you Merlin for being completely honest with me I hope we can start fresh again forget the past all of it do you agree?" Merlin nodded but also he was blushing a bright red even the tips of his overly large ears were red. Morgana just laughed she though it was cute.

End of Flashback

That's where they are now in a room of Morgana haters he hoped it would all turn out smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin thought that this was a bad idea and he was right, it was a bad idea to just walk into the room of Morgana haters. As soon as the group saw Morgana all hell broke loose. Most of the Kinights of the Round Table drew their swords it was all except Arthur. Elyan stepped in front of Gwen as well as Lancelot to protect her. Arthur was in too much shock he saw Merlin drive a sword threw Morgana's stomach how could she be alive and how could Merlin be so calm about standing next to her?

"Okay before things go the wrong way I want to explain that Morgana will not harm any of us. She has had a change of heart from the time she spent in Avalon. I will explain all that's happened for that change if you out away your swords." The knights started to lower their swords and then placed them on the ground, "now sit back down." Said Merlin.

Merlin told them all what Freya said to him and they all started to slowly accept her back. Gwen was the first wanting to her ex best friend back not a crazy witch trying to kill her at every possible chance. Then it was the knights they only knew Morgana from when she was the witch trying to take over Camelot not the nice one Arthur, Gwen, Leon and Merlin knew and finally Arthur thought it was time for 'all this bloodshed to be over'* and went over and hugged his sister.

"Now are we going to start watching some memories or what because I want to see what was happening in Camelot before I arrived?" Asked Gwaine.

"Yes Gwaine we can start now. Everybody ready?" Everyone nodded and Merlin then clicked the arrow on the box facing the wall and an image started to appear and they all sat back to watch.

* * *

**Haha I'm back! I know short chapter but at least it's ow thing so now it's up to watch the show fic hope your enjoying it so far and continue to. **

**Please follow and favourite my story it would mean so much to me and please review for faster updates no joke it would help me inspire myself to get up and write the next chapter.**


End file.
